Their Picture Perfect Lives
by kittykat224
Summary: This is a story about the gang all grown up leading picture perfect lives. Or it seems until many bad things happen. Pairings: SZ, TG, TC, JK, Rand his wife I made up Kristen please read and review! Story is better I promise!:
1. Talking About Babies

**Chapter One**

**Talking about Babies**

**Everyone's kids and their first names & ages::**

**Sharpay and Zeke**

**3 kids**

**Abigail 3 ½ months**

**Jessica age 3**

**Rebecca age 5**

**Chad and Taylor**

**2 kids and another on the way!!**

**Nathan age 2**

**Madison age 4**

**Another any day now but they don't know the gender!!**

**Kelsi and Jason**

**2 kids**

**Kaitlyn age 8 months**

**Christopher age 3**

**Ryan and wife Kristen ( A/N: I made her up!!)**

**3 kids  
Twins**

**Emma**

**Sarah age 1**

**Jenna age 2 ½**

**And of course**

**Gabriella and Troy**

**1 kid**

**Isabella age 2**

**Maybe more? Who knows?**

Gabriella smiled to herself as she flipped through her and Troy's wedding album. Troy had finally proposed to her four years ago, on Christmas Eve. They were 23 at the time, and had been together since high school. She closed the book and reached for a baby book she had compiled. Their daughter Isabella Marie Bolton was born about about two years later, on January 2nd. She was a beautiful baby. She had Gabby's skin color and her brown eyes. She had Troy's facial structure, as well as his lips and nose.

"Hey Gabby." Troy said walking in with Isabella or Izzy as they liked to call her.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella said putting the book away. She smiled at her daughter.

"Hi Izzy!" Gabriella exclaimed tickling her daughter.

"So I was thinking, we should go out and buy the baby gift for Taylor. The baby shower is tomorrow." Troy said.

"Yeah, good idea. Want to go now?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, come on Izzy!" Troy said picking his daughter up happily.

The next day Gabriella woke up and wrapped her best friend Taylor's baby shower gifts. She had bought Taylor's baby a yellow blanket with a duck on it, Taylor and Chad wanted the gender of the baby to be a surprise so she couldn't get anything pink or blue. She had also bought "it" a bunch of toys, bought Taylor bath stuff, and Chad some chocolates. Gabriella started thinking to herself. "_I wish Troy would want to have another baby, we have plenty of money, but he only seems to want just Isabella, I'd love to have at least 3 or 4 more." _

Later on Troy and Gabriella arrived with little Isabella in tow.

"Hey Troy, Gabriella, hi Izzy!" Taylor said opening the door to her friends. Troy handed the gifts to Chad.

"Thanks guys." Chad cheerfully said.

Gabriella and Troy nodded smiling. "You're welcome." Gabriella said.

Gabriella walked in and put Izzy with all of the other children and went to talk to all of the girls. Troy drifted off with Chad.

"So man are you excited?" Troy said sitting down on the couch in the spacious den.

"Yeah definitely, just half a month to go." Chad said smiling at the thought of his child on the way.

"So what do you want to have?" Jason questioned.

"I actually want another girl, I love being a father to Madison, but if it was another boy that'd be great too." He replied.

"Do you want more kids?" Ryan wondered out loud looking at Troy.

"Yeah, you and Gabby only have one kid, while all of have three or two." Zeke pointed out.

"Yeah, I'd love having more, Isabella is a wonderful daughter, I think Gabby wants at least 3 more." Troy said nervously.

"Wow, 3! Sharpay said she wants another." Zeke exclaimed shaking his head in annoyance.

"Yeah, well if you think that's bad, Kelsi said she wants four more, that's six all together! I doubt we could afford it!" Jason said.

"I'm just so excited." Chad said grinning.

All of the guys smiled, showing excitement for their friend.

"It's just such a miracle, to hold that minute old baby in your arms and know you created it." Chad said remembering when Nathan and Madison were born. I think I'd like more after this." Chad stated.

"Yeah, it really is a miracle." Troy said. All the guys nodded in agreement glancing over at their beautiful children and smiling.

Taylor had her hands on her stomach. "I just can't believe I have only a month more to go! I hope I don't have to have another c-section." Taylor exclaimed wincing.

"Yeah, I remember how painful that was for you." Sharpay replied.

All of the girls nodded. They were thinking about adding more children to their families.

"We'll all be there for you, the day the baby comes." Gabriella said smiling at her friend.

"Aww thanks you guys." Sharpay leaned over and patted Taylor's stomach.

"So, are you and Troy going to have more children?" Taylor asked her friend.

"I don't know, I'd like more, but who knows." Gabby said thinking about it not knowing that they _were_.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Please review!!! I'd like 10 or even 15 reviews please! No flames!!! Thankss!!! Btw is it Gabi or Gabby? I have no clue lol, it doesn't really matter.**


	2. Thank the Lord

**Chapter Two**

**Thank the Lord**

Taylor woke up feeling pain her in stomach. She groaned in her sleep. She tried to ignore it, but the pain wouldn't go away. Chad noticed her tossing and turning.

"Hey Tay, you ok?" Chad asked sitting up concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Taylor mumbled.

Chad noticed her clutching her stomach. "Are you in labor?! I'll get the bag!" Chad exclaimed hopping out of the bed.

"No Chad its fine! Everyone gets contractions towards the end of their pregnancy and they're pretty far apart. No worries." Taylor reassured him.

"Oh ok, you scared me there." Chad kissed Taylor on the head and got back into bed. Taylor smiled.

Later on in the morning Taylor woke up and got ready, though much slower than usual. She was going to have a baby in about four weeks and was pretty big. It was her third baby so she was bigger than her first two pregnancies. Even though it'd be her first time, she was absolutely nervous. Both of her babies were born through c-sections due to complications. Taylor was nervous if something was going to go wrong like the last two times.

Taylor took a shower and put on some maternity clothes. She sighed when she looked in the full length mirror on her door. She loved being pregnant, but she couldn't wait for the baby to come. She wanted her figure back.

Taylor walked into the kitchen and had breakfast and started doing the dishes. Chad came in from doing some errands.

"Hey sweetie, you're up." He said kissing his wife. He rubbed her large stomach.

"Hi baby, I can't wait to see you!" He exclaimed cheerfully. Taylor smiled.

"So what do you think it is? Boy or girl?" Taylor asked.

"Girl." Chad smiled.

"Yeah, I'd love another girl, too. I think it is. This is how I felt when I was pregnant with Madison and she turned out to be a girl, too." Taylor said.

Chad glanced over at the sink full of dishes. "Hey, you shouldn't be up doing dishes, why don't you rest, I'll take care of the chores." Chad said reaching for the dishes.

"Sure I guess, hey I'm going to go get some ice cream at the store. A late pregnancy craving." Taylor said gently rubbing her belly.

Chad smiled, not knowing that tragedy was going to strike in about twenty minutes.

Taylor drove forward when the stoplight turned green. Another car didn't see that their stoplight had turned red, and drove forward. He crashed into the left side of Taylor's car. Taylor didn't see the car. Someone called 911 when they saw what had happened. When the ambulance got there, they found her unconscious. They checked her cell phone, which was miraculously still working, and found "home" in her contact list. They dialed it.

"Hey Taylor." Chad answered the phone not knowing it wasn't really her.

"Hi, are you related to a Taylor McKessie-Danforth?" The police officer asked.

"Yeah…who is this?" Chad wondered.

"This is the police. Your wife was hit by a drunk driver. She's now in an ambulance on the way to Albuquerque General Hospital." He replied.

"Oh my god. I'll get down there right now." Chad said quickly hanging up the phone.

Chad rushed to the hospital with his kids in his car calling Troy.

"Troy you need to get down to the hospital with everyone!" Chad said out of breath.

"Wait is Taylor having the baby? What happened? Is she ok?" Troy questioned his friend.

"Taylor was hit by a drunk driver! Call everyone and meet us at the Albuquerque General Hospital!" Chad said hanging up the phone.

Chad ran through the doors of the emergency room and up to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Taylor McKessie-Danforth, she was in a car accident!" Chad stated.

"She's in surgery right now, but you can have a seat in here." The lady at the front desk said gesturing towards the waiting room. Chad sighed and sat down with Madison and Nathan.

About twenty minutes later, Sharpay, Zeke, Gabriella, Troy, Ryan and his wife Kristen, Jason, and Kelsi arrived with all of their kids, as well as Chad and Taylor's parents.

"Hey guys, sorry it took so long." Gabriella said out of breath from running into the waiting room.

"Can we see her, is everything ok?" Taylor's mom asked Chad.

"She's in surgery right now, we have to wait." Chad said.

Everyone nodded and sat down wondering if Taylor would be ok.

About three hours later a female doctor appeared in the waiting room. "Is the husband of Taylor McKessie-Danforth here?" The doctor asked looking around.

"Yeah, that's me. How's Taylor?" Chad asked worriedly.

"Can I please talk to you somewhere else?" The doctor asked.

"No, everyone here with me deserves to know." Chad said.

The doctor nodded. "It seems as though she broke three ribs, but we fixed them through surgery. She'll have to wear a brace for about three months." The doctor explained.

"And the baby?" Chad asked nervously. Everyone looked expectantly at the doctor.

"It's doing fine, but Taylor will need to be on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy, which is really only about 2 weeks or so." She said.

"Oh thank god, can we see here?" Chad asked hopefully hugging his two kids.

"Yes you may." She said smiling.

Chad walked into his wife's room with Madison and Nathan in tow.

"Hey baby." he said kissing Taylor.

"Hi." She said weakly.

"Hi mommy!" Nathan and Madison said in unision Taylor smiled at the two.

"How are you feeling?" Chad sitting down next to his wife.

"Ok, my ribs hurt though, but thank the lord our baby is ok." Taylor said placing her hand on her stomach. Chad reached over and rubbed it.

"I know, me too." The two sat there for about twenty minutes. The rest of the gang plus the two's parents came in to see how Taylor was doing.

Taylor stayed in the hospital for about a week. Went she went home, she had to stay in bed all day, she was only allowed to get up for about five or so minutes. Taylor couldn't wait for their daughter or son to be born.

**AN: I hope you liked it! I decided I'd update before I got a lot of reviews! But please, if you read my story PLEASE review, I'd really like it, lol! Thanks to everyone who has so far!!!**


	3. Hailey or Zach?

**Chapter Three**

**Hailey or Zach?**

Taylor was bored of sitting in bed. Chad was being great though. He had taken a "maternity leave" from his job to take care of Taylor 24/7. The gang had also been a great help. Sharpay and Zeke would cook her meals, Gabriella and Troy would come and visit Taylor so she wouldn't get bored as well as Ryan, Kelsi and Jason. Taylor and Chad's parents would take turns watching their two kids, Madison and Nathan for them.

Taylor was almost nine months pregnant and nervous. Taylor was starting to get sharp pains in her back and stomach. She thought maybe she was in labor. About twenty minutes later, she was sure of it, her water had broken.

"Chad!!!!!!!" She screamed for her bed.

"What, are you ok?!" Chad asked frantically running from the kitchen to the upstairs where Taylor was. He reached her room out of breath.

"My water broke, the baby is coming!" Taylor said happily also wincing in pain.

"Oh my god, let me get the bag! Oh and Madison and Nathan, we need to drop them off at Troy and Gabriella's!" Chad said grabbing the bag and helping Taylor out of bed. He smiled, excited for the birth of their long awaited child.

Once he had helped Taylor get in the car and gathered up the kids he called Troy on the way to their house.

"Troy!" Chad yelled when Troy answered the phone.

"Hey, buddy, what's up?" Troy asked not knowing what was going on.

"Taylor's in labor man, we're bringing over Madison and Nathan now." He stated.

"Oh, wow, ok we're home. See you soon." Troy said. Chad hung up the phone. After the kids were dropped of they were at the hospital.

Chad rushed Taylor in. Chad had to fill out paperwork and then Taylor was sent of in a wheelchair to a room in the maternity ward. About half an hour later everyone showed up at the hospital.

Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad and Taylor's parents as well as everyone's kids walked up to the front desk of the maternity ward.

"Hi, could you please tell us what room Taylor McKessie-Danforth is in?" Gabriella asked.

"Room 302, on the third floor." The receptionist replied.

Everyone nodded and headed upstairs.

"Hey Tay." Sharpay said walking in, seeing her best friend squeezing Chad's hand as hard as she could.

"How's everything going?" Gabriella asked walking over to her friend.

"Painful. And I can't get any medication around here because there are no freaking nurses here to assist me!" Taylor shouted startling everyone.

"Hey Chad, want a break with the hand?" Troy asked walking over to Chad.

"Nah, I'm fine." He said letting go of Taylor's hand to shake it out. Taylor winced, as another contraction occurred, grabbing the nearest hand, Troy's. Troy winced and mouthed "ow."

Everyone stayed for a little bit, to support Taylor and Chad. They left when a nurse came in to check on Taylor.

"So Taylor, let's see how you're doing." She said checking.

"Well, you're only at three centimeters." She stated.

Taylor sighed and nodded and asked for pain medication. After she got it she was much happier.

In the waiting room everyone was sitting there for what had seemed like hours.

"Wow, this is taking longer than when Taylor had Madison and Nathan." Kelsi said.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

"Man, did she squeeze my hand hard. She seems more in pain then you were Gabi." Troy said looking at his wife.

"Yeah, I guess." Gabriella said agreeing.

About eleven o'clock that night Taylor still wasn't really ready to have the baby. The doctors said probably sometime the next night.

"Sorry you have to stay up so late with me Chad." She said.

"Tay it's fine, I want to be here for you **_and_** the baby. I love you both." Chad replied.

"This is going to hurt like hell, I've never experienced this before. But they way labor's going tells me that the birth isn't going to be any easier." Taylor said nervously.

"Yeah, it'll definitely hurt, but I'll be here for you. It'll all be fine babe, I know you can do this." Chad said kissing his wife. Taylor smiled.

Chad walked into the waiting room to tell everyone what was going on.

"Hey did she have the baby yet?" Jason asked sitting up.

Chad shook his head no. "No, not yet, the doctors said probably tomorrow night is when our kid will make its appearance. You can guys can go home and sleep if you want." Chad told them.

"No, we'll stay, Taylor's our best friend, and we'd doing anything for her." Zeke said looking around at everyone else. Everyone nodded, agreeing.

The next night it was time. Taylor was going to have the baby. Chad rushed into the waiting room to tell everyone.

"Guys, guys! Taylor's about ready to have the baby!" Chad yelled.

"Really?" Ryan asked standing up with everyone else.

"Yep, I'll tell you when it's here." Chad said running back to Taylor.

"Ok Taylor, I need you to give me a big push, ok?" A female doctor asked Taylor. Taylor nodded. This went on for about forty minutes.

"Ok Taylor, a couple more minutes of pushing and you'll have you a beautiful baby." The doctor said.

"No, I can't do this anymore, it hurts too much!" Taylor cried out in pain, tears pouring out of her eyes.

Chad tightened his grip on Taylor's hand. "You can do this babe, I'll be here for you, come on, just push." Chad said encouraging Taylor. Taylor nodded and proceeded.

After about three minutes the baby was almost born.

"Come on Taylor, one more big push and the baby will be here." Another doctor said to Taylor. Taylor pushed and smiled when she heard the cries of a baby.

"Dad, would you like to tell your wife what you have?" The smiling doctor asked Chad.

Chad nodded, crying now, he was so happy. "We have a beautiful baby girl, she looks just like you." Chad smiled and kissed Taylor.

"Congratulations babe, you did it, you did amazing." Taylor smiled admiring her baby girl with Chad.

After the baby got cleaned up Chad and Taylor decided what they would name her.

"How about Dakota?" Chad asked looking at his daughter, smiling happily.

"No, how about Hailey?" Taylor asked hopefully.

"Yeah, Hailey, I like that." Chad agreed.

"How about Hailey Dakota McKessie-Danforth?" Taylor asked Chad.

"I love it." Chad answered.

The gang was waiting outside of Taylor's room to see the baby. As soon as Chad had told them that Taylor was about to have the baby, they had been waiting outside of the room. Chad opened the door to retrieve them.

"Hey, guys come on in and meet our baby." Chad said smiling at his friends. They looked at him happily and entered the room.

"So what did you have?" Gabriella asked excitedly.

"Another beautiful girl, we named her Hailey Dakota McKessie-Danforth." Taylor said cheerfully.

"She weighs six pounds and 3 ounces." Chad added proudly.

"Congratulations." Troy looking at the small bundle in Taylor's arms.

"She's beautiful." Everyone said.

Chad and Taylor spent the next three days at the hospital with Hailey as well as Madison and Nathan. Everyone was ecstatic about the new addition to their family.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter. Btw Hailey is really another spelling for Hayley. Soo please review! I'll have the next chapter sometime after Thanksgiving. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!:) **


End file.
